NCIS LOVE STORY
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Gibbs falls for the daughter of an FBI agent known as Aaron Hotchner. between the age difference and a over protective father will their love pro veal? one thing is for sure they will not stop fighting for it. crossover between NCIS and CRIMINAL MINDS. RIVERAA619 'DOT' WIX 'DOT' COM 'SLASH' LUNARSHEWOLF {this is the website dedicated to my stories still working on it)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A CROSSOVER WITH CRIMINAL MINDS AND NCIS.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **WARNING THERE IS A AGE DIFFERENT BETWEEN THE TWO MAIN CHARECTER'S.**

Samantha or Sam as she prefers to be called waited for the arrival of her two friends Jacob and Alice. Samantha was the daughter of an ex-marine man, a well-respected and strict FBI agent. He loved her very much, but after the death of her mother and her rape he became distant towards her to the point where he couldn't even look at her. Samantha got used to it, that is why she is grateful she had her two friends. There was one thing her father was involved in and that was her love life, he was the one that gave her the yes or no to the boys she liked. Her ex was actually his favrouite one, a stick in the mud just like him. She dumped him after a month much to her father's liking. She honestly didn't care once she turned 19 she will receive the money her grandparents left her and she would be gone never to see the man again she would miss him but it was probably for the best. Now back to waiting for her friends she smiled how she got lucky with them was beyond them. Alice was her sister she too was the daughter of a marine, but her father was the admiral yet he was way cooler than hers to be honest she called him papa. Jacob was their older brother always protective and hovering over them just like a brother does. He was the son of both marine and navy parents and like his parents Jacob was enlisted to join the army at the age of 18. Today was the annual ball for the navy everyone was going to be there marines and their families and whoever the hell snuck in. hmm maybe she hooks up with someone. She was brought back to the present at the sound of a car horn, looking up she smirked 'looks like Jacob got the car tonight' locking the door she bolted towards the car opening the passenger seat getting a confused look from Alice.

"What are you doing?" Alice glared at her playfully.

"I had called shotgun." Sam stated Jacob just sat back and allowed them work this out believe it or not this was every day.

"When was that?" Alice demanded.

"At school." Sam crossed her arms across her chest. The girls stared each other down neither backing down until they erupted into laughter. Sam opened the door to the back seat jumping in hugging both her friends. "So how come neither of you have a date for this damn thing?"

Jacob smirked. "With you two I don't think I can handle a date, I'll have my hands full enough." He released a yelp when Sam smacked him on the head. "See what I mean?" the girls giggled. "What about you two?"

Alice scoffed. "I had a date, but his school work is more important than me apparently." Sam chuckled dodging the paper ball she threw at her. "Sam weren't you dating agent mason?"

It was Sam's turn to scoff. "Yeah I ended that a month after it started, I am not going to be stuck with the spitting image of my father as a partner. Besides he wasn't my type."

"Yeah we know all about your type." Alice mumbled.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You Miss Hotchner are into older guys, and don't try and deny it!"

Jacob laughed. "It's true Sam, you remember Brett? He was what 5 years older than you?"

Sam blushed. "7 but in my defense the guy was smoking hot and smart!"

Her friends laughed at how defensive she always got when it came to her dating life. The trio talked most of the way about everything and nothing mostly about school, Jacob was the quarter back, Alice was the cheerleader and Sam was the soccer and baseball captain. The trio was nothing like other people in there category Jacob wasn't your typical bully and dumb jock he was a a's straight student, never mixes in with the 'popular' crowd. Same was with Sam and Alice they were not bitchy nor brat's I guess being raised by marines did that to you.

Jacob pulled up in front of huge building Sam had to admit it was beautiful, her door was open by the valet grabbing the hand offer to her she gave the man a thank you. Glancing back she noticed what her friends were wearing Jacob wore a tuxedo showing of his well-built body. Alice wore a strapless red dress got to admit she looked damn good in it. Sam herself was wearing a tight black dress with an open back. Once inside they greeted everyone they knew and introduced to those they didn't know.

Sam sat on at their designated table watching as her friends danced with their probably new found lovers jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Twirling around she forced a smile at who it was. "Evening father."

"Samantha you look lovely." Hotch gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Excuse me I have to greet the other guest." Sam rolled her eyes of course he did, sitting down she rolled her eyes at his retreating form. It was going to be a really long night.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood by the bar scanning the room. He really didn't want to be here, but was dragged by some marine buddies of his who had currently abandoned him in search of a good time. Gibbs watched as agent hotchner waked in, last thing he heard of him was his wife had died and he buried himself in his career, kind like himself after Shannon and Kelly's death. He watches as the man tapped a girl on the shoulder and judging by the way her body tensed she wasn't expected to see him. Gibbs couldn't help, but smirk at the antics of the girl just as he had decided to make his way to her his team blocked him.

"Hey boss, you clean up nice." Tony Dinozzo said with his signature smirk.

"Dinozzo what are you three doing here?" Gibbs didn't know NCIS was invited to the ball.

"We were invited seeing as our boss is an ex-marine and we do solve cases for the navy and all." Tony said reaching for his boss's cup.

Gibbs smacks his hand away. "Grab your own." He turned his gaze to the other two members of his team. "Ziva you look amazing." He kissed her on the cheek. "Nice suite McGee."

"Thanks boss." Both their replies came.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the girl from before noting a male and female sat with him. what surprised him was the fact that he had missed how young she was, if she was around the age of the other two she could be no older than 18 shaking his head he turned his attention back to his team.

Ziva had seen the way her boss kept stealing glances at the pretty brunette, she was a little confused last thing she knew was that he was into red heads and they weren't that young. Ignoring it she grabbed Tim's hand pulling him onto the dance phone. Tony patted Gibbs on the shoulder before running off after a blond. Gibbs just shook his head turning back to the bar for a refill.

Sam took a drink from her cup only to realized it was empty with a sighs she made her way to the bar stopping beside a gentleman.

"Hi can I get soda please." Sam asked the bartender.

"Sure thing." He gave her a small cup seconds later.

Sam turned around leaning her back against the bar taking sips from her drink. Out of the corner of her eyes she glanced at the man, he was attractive very attractive. His hair was unique silver, but he wasn't as old as people might think. He wore a nice black tuxedo fixing perfect with his body the man took care of himself. Sam quickly looked away when he turned to look her way.

Gibbs could fell her eyes on him looking him up and down, not that he was complaining. He let his eyes drink her in the dress she wore; it hugged her body perfectly showing off her curves. Her long brown hair fell in waves just below her shoulders, looking at her closely he estimated her to be no higher than his shoulders. Gibbs looked away with a frown since when did find brunettes attractive he has always been into red heads.

Sam huffed pushing herself off the bar she made her way towards her table only to be bumped into and pushed back, a pair of hands gripped her by the hips steadying her.

She tilted her back against the stranger's hard chest blushing when she noticed it was Gibbs. "I-im sorry, they-umm-he bumped into-im sorry."

"You already said that." Gibbs smirked releasing her so she can turn to face him.

"Yeah im sorry." she whispered shocked when a hand connected to the back of her head softly. "Did you just hit me?"

"Rule number #6." Gibbs said taking a sip of his own drink.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Never apologize." Gibbs half smiled. "It's a sign of weakness."

Sam nodded. "You a rule man?"

Gibbs smirked. "I have a few rules."

Sam leaned against the counter of the bar with a smile Gibbs found sexy. "So you are what some might call a stick in the mud?"

Gibbs actually laughed at that. "I am far from that, ask anyone around here and you will probably be surprised by what they say." He leaned in to her ear. "Besides what's the fun in having rules if not to break them."

Samantha shivered when his hot breath hit her neck, looking up at him she cursed at the fact that he noticed her shiver. Gibbs felt an attraction towards her he has never felt not even towards his now dead wife. He wasn't sure what it was but he'd damn if he let her go now. Gibbs raised his hand running his knuckles softly across her cheek never removing his gaze from her bright green eyes. Sam was lost in his bright sky blue eyes; she has never seen eyes that shade before. Breaking contact with him she ran her eyes across his face, he had a strong jaw, firm looking lips, and the way his lips would quirk up in a smirk was driving her wild.

Gibbs cleared his throat taking a step backwards. "So are you in the navy?" he doubts it.

"No my father was, I am currently trying to get away from all of this." Sam said gesturing all around.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Gibbs took a step forward holding back a groan as she bit her lower lip.

Sam blushed. "I am 18 turning 19 next week. Then I am planning on going to college." She then made contact with his blue eyes. "And you? How old are you?" she asked giving him a cute smile.

Gibbs chuckled. "Too old for you."

"How do you know that Mr.-"Sam waited for his name.

"Just call me Gibbs."

"Okay so how do you know that for sure Gibbs?" Sam asked. "I am Sam by the way."

"Let's drop that subject for now please." Gibbs mumbled he was afraid he wouldn't be able to contain his tongue from saying something he might regret.

Sam sighed her gaze drifting towards the dance floor, Gibbs noticed it. Taking a deep breath he held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Sam grinned accepting his hand he led her to the dance floor. She placed both hands around his neck as he put his on her waist holding her a little too close. They swayed to the beat of the music everything and everyone disappearing around him. Sam was shocked at how safe and loved she felt in his arms throwing everything to the wind she leaned her body against him her head laying on his shoulder. Gibbs fully wrapped his arms around her cherishing the feel of her body pressed up against him. Without thinking he kissed the top of her head inhaling the smell of her shampoo. Sam closed her eyes snuggling in closer to him catching the scent of his aftershave along with sawdust. Gibbs noticed the looks his team was sending him, glaring at them he leaned down to her ear.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Sam nodded not able to speak. "Come on." Gibbs entwined his hand with hers pulling her behind him completely ignoring the looks he was getting from his team.

Once outside Sam had her arm wrapped around his bicep leaning closely to him. They walked down the street neither talking just enjoying each other's company. Gibbs knew this was wrong she was at least 13 years younger than him, but something was pulling him towards her. Sam was lost in her thoughts thinking about him she didn't see the crack in the floor causing her to trip. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her from falling in the process causing her to whirl around in facing him.

Their faces inches apart gaze locked once more, rendering both breathless and speechless. Except for the words Gibbs had to speak using the little air he had left.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly barely audible.

Abby couldn't talk she merely nodding her head Sam could feel the electricity all over her body causing goose bumps in her. The shivers in her spine going up and down her body as she held his intense gaze. Gibbs kept her gaze leaning closer giving her a chance to back away if she desired to. Being so close to him she felt the heat radiating off him enclosing her in a warm bubble. Gibbs cups her jaw tilting her head; she was so close he could feel her hot breath on his face. Having had enough of this torture Gibbs crashed his lips onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

Sam moaned at the brutal force he uses to slip his tongue into her warm mouth, slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Gibbs let go of her face and held her by the waist pulling her flush against him. When the need for air became too much they pulled back resting their foreheads together trying to get control of their breathing.

"I am sorry." Gibbs whispered his hand coming to rest on her cheek. "I should have no-"he was cut off by a smack to the back of his head followed with soft, warm lips on his.

"Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs chuckled at the. "Besides I'm not, granted I don't usually kiss on the first date, but it was totally worth it." She mumbled against his lips. "I do have a question thou?"

Gibbs frowned giving her a nod. "Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

"Would that make a difference?" Gibbs asked afraid it might drive her away.

"no." and she was being completely honest, something about this man had her on overdrive with sensation.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "37."

Sam nodded slowly it was a huge age gap, but what the hell age is just a number after all. "That's not so bad." Gibbs gave her a 'really?' look. "Look to me age is just a number, you would not have been the only man I have kissed that is older than me." Sam noticed the way his eyes darken sending shivers down her spine.

Gibbs leaned down giving her a gentle kiss no tongue just lips, but that quickly changed when she felt the swipe of his tongue over her bottom lips. Moaning at the almost brutal way he thrusted in, every swipe had her weaker by the knees. 'What is going on?' was going thru their heads over and over. The clear of someone's throat had them pushing apart.

Sam turned to her left blushing when she sees Alice and Jacob staring down at her jaw dropped to the ground.

Clearing her throat she grabbed Gibbs hand making her way towards them. "Hey guys."

Jacob quirked an eyebrow at the lame greeting. "Hey Samantha."

Sam glared at him; he knew she hated being called her full name. She glanced at Alice frowning at the way she was staring at Gibbs. "Guys this is Gibbs, Gibbs these are Alice and Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." Gibbs held his hand out as he shook hands with both of them.

"I take it Gibbs is your last name." Jacob asked already going into big brother mode.

Gibbs smirked. "Yes, it's what everyone calls me."

Jacob waited for him to get the hint and reveal his name, Gibbs knew this but wasn't about to give in so he just stared at him. Sam rolled her eyes at the pissing contest between the two male sharing a look with Alice she tugged on Gibbs arm.

"Gibbs you mind if we all head back, im cold and need to be back home before my father." Sam said already pulling him with her Gibbs shrugged his jacket off placing it over her shoulders earning a thankful kiss on the cheek. Alice and Jacob following behind, Alice felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to Jacob right now the irritation and anger rolling of him was intense. She wondered what the hell was wrong with him, he has never acted this way with anyone Sam meet. Making a mental note she will talk to him later she grabbed his hand in a supportive gesture. The four of them reached the building once more; Sam didn't want to go back inside so she stopped at the stairways. Looking up she saw a group of three waiting for what seem to be Gibbs.

"They with you?" Sam asked taking a step back from him.

Gibbs frowned at her movement before looking up the stairs. "Yes, that's my team." Sam nodded. "Listen I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

Sam gave him a smile. "I would love that. Here give me your phone." Gibbs handed it to her Sam chuckled. "Seriously? I didn't know they still made these models." Gibbs rolled his eyes hiding the smile that tried to make its way out. "Anyways here is my number." She handed the phone back. "Give me a call, when you want to do that dinner." Leaning up she gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was no way in hell she was going to kiss him in front of his team. Gibbs held back a groan when her lips made contact with his skin wondering how they would feel on something else. Quickly shaking the thoughts away he watched her leave with her friends, something inside him kept yelling to go after her. He was pulled from his inner-battle at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey boss, who was that and is she single?" tony asked stopping beside him only to get head slap. "What was that for?" glaring at his snickering team mates.

"SHE is off limits." Gibbs said giving no emotion what so ever. "McGee did Abby come with you?"

"No boss she said something about a bunch of stickups."

Gibbs smiled of course Abby would hate coming to a party will a bunch of marines. "Alright then, I am going back to the hotel. You three staying here or no?"

"Im going back as well, have to finish somethings on my book." McGee said regretting the words the moment they were out.

"Ohh, mcgeek! Anything new on us? Hmmm?" tony asked.

McGee groaned. "Tony I already told you the book has nothing to do with you guys."

"Yeah so the Brooklyn cop and the ex-mossad have nothing to do with us?" ziva added.

"Boss a little help here?"

Gibbs snorted. "You are on your own McGee. I'll see you all tomorrow morning." Gibbs walked away leaving his agents to bicker on their own he then released Sam had taken his jacket he smiled.

Jacob pulled up in front of Sam's house, Sam popped her head in the middle of her two friends giving each a kiss on the cheek and jumping out of the car, but not before promising Alice she would text her later tonight. Sam walked in locking the door behind her; she was greeted by her 2 year old golden retriever.

"Hey buddy, you miss me?" she kneeled by his side stroking his long golden fur, he kinda resembled a lion. "Let's get you fed."

After taking care of the dog she ran up to her room getting her clothes ready she jumped into the shower. Lying on her bed Sam thought about one thing and one thing only, well it was actually about someone that fact that the jacket lying next to her had his scent did not help at all. She wondered if he too was thinking about her. Her hand ran thru her hair imagining what his felt like was it soft or rough. Touching her lips she smiled, their lips felt so right together. Oh god she missed him his lips, his arms, his scent, those eyes, she missed him all of him. Is that even possible she just met the man less than four hours ago for crying out loud! Groaning Sam grabbed her laptop and decided on doing some homework, putting some music she got to work.

Gibbs tossed his keys onto the kitchen table before taking a seat on the couch; he dropped his head on the table with a sigh. Today was not how he imagines it would go, the plan was to go for an hour or two max and head back. Not make out like some teenager in the middle of the street, but then again he was making out with a teenager. That made him groan in annoyance, how could her have allowed that to happen? Something, something about her had him losing all reason. Her bright green eyes, her wavy brown hair, the softness of her lips, or maybe was it all that put together. Gibbs took a deep breath trying to calm himself, when that didn't help he groaned deciding that a cold shower would do the trick.

Sam was starting to doze off, when the sound of chatter and laughter invaded the quietness of the house. Looks like her father is home and so is his team, huffing she made her way downstairs. Some were missing as it was only her father, Kate, Morgan, and Emily.

"Hey Samantha! How are you?" Kate asked pulling her into a hug. "Hotch told us you were at the party, but we didn't see you."

Sam smiled hugging the other two before answering. "I've been good and yeah I was, but decided to take a walk. Too many marines in one room make me nervous."

Morgan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "That is exactly as to why I didn't go either."

Hotch shook his head frowning when the words of his daughter registered. "You went for a walk?"

Sam glanced at him. "Yes I needed some air."

"Alone?"

She rolled her eyes 'here we go again'. "Yes, Jacob and Alice were having fun and I wasn't about to pull them away from it just so they can walk with me." No way was she going to tell her she left with a 35 year old man.

Hotch growled. "You know how irresponsible that was?! What if something had happen? Huh? I told you before not to go off on your own especially at night."

"I can handle myself father, I seriously doubt you had me take all those training classes for the hell of it." Sam grumbled.

"That is not the point. When I tell you something I expect you to follow it."

Sam had, had enough she hated when he tried treating her like one of his agent. "Stop! I am not one of your agents to be ordering around. I am your daughter whether you like it or not, it has been four years already get over it! I am not going to stay a prisoner because you think he will come back, you killed him! I am sick and tired of this, every night is the same thing over and over im sick of it! I got passed if Hotch you should as well before it destroys you." Sam left the room leaving three stun agents and one hurt father.

Hotch debated between going after her or letting her cool off, choosing the latter he took a seat on the couch. Well aware of the looks on his agent.

"Hotch what just happen?" Kate asked.

Hotch sighed. "The same thing that happens every night, I tell her something that has upset me and she then goes off on me."

"What did she mean by 'it has been four years'?" Kate asked taking a seat next to him.

Hotch shook his head trying to remove the images from his head. "She was-ugh-Samantha was-"

"Samantha was raped four years ago." Morgan said taking over the conversation, he knew this was still hard on him.

Kate gasped raising her hand to her mouth. "Ho-how?"

Morgan glanced at Hotch getting a nod he turned back to Kate, Emily knew the story already. "Sam was walking home from school, when she was attacked. We found out when Hotch got a called from the hospital. It took us a week, but we found him. Sam was scared for a while to which Hotch signed her up to multiple defense classes and had a security detail up until this year." Morgan took a breath. "She hated the constant following and sweeps security had to do."

Kate shook her head not able to believe what she had just heard. "Oh god."

Hotch placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry so much over it; like Sam said it was four years ago and we have to get over it." Hotch stood up calling it a night. The trio took that as a dismissal so they left. Aaron stop just outside his daughter's room debating whether to walk in or not, it was true he was distant from her but he couldn't face the fact that he failed to protect her from the one thing he fights every day. He allowed his little girl to get hurt just like her mother, Hotch knew he failed as a husband and as a father the only thing he seems to be good at is his job. Placing his hand on the door he released a shaky breath whispering the words he has denied her for so long.

"I love you Sam."

Pushing himself off the door he walked into his room falling onto the bed, for once in over a year he allowed the tears to fall. Gripping the pillow he yelled a silent scream into it letting it all out the pain, regret, sorrow, and agony. Too the people around him he was a cold, heartless man people never bother to look beyond the mask. The words of his ex-wife booming in his head made him feel even more of a failure. 'take care of them Aaron." Last thing Hotch remember was seeing Haley's face before allowing the darkness to surround him.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOW!**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

The next morning Sam woke up with a groan shutting her alarm off she knew her dad would be gone by now. With a sigh she jumped into the shower Alice would be there soon and just as she finished packing her stuff the honk of Alice's car sounded. Locking the door behind her she ran to the truck, buckling up they were on their way to school. Sam was quiet just waiting on the moment Alice would start bombing her question about last night.

"So…what's the story with you and Gibbs? Was it?" Alice asked lowering the music.

Sam giggled, three minutes that is a new record. "To be honest I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam just shrugged. "Okay start from the beginning."

"okay-umm-so I got up to get a refill right?" Alice nodded. "While I was standing there I noticed him and damn he was attractive that was the first thing that popped into my head. Anyway once I got my drink I turned to leave only to be bumped into and knocked back into-"

"Gibbs." Alice mumbled.

Sam nodded. "Let me ask you something have you ever heard me stutter?" Alice though for a moment before shaking her head. "Well when he stopped me from falling I couldn't speak! Between his eyes and his hands-oh my god his hands! They felt so warm on me I honestly thought they would burn right thru my shirt." Sam didn't notice the smirk on her friends face. "We talked a bit and did you hear his voice! It was-it was so deep and manly! Then he asked me to dance."

"But you don't dance." Alice pointed out.

Sam thru her hand in the air. "I know! I don't know what came over me, but being in his arms made me feel at home and safe. I haven't felt that safe since-since-"

Alice glanced at her with a sad look, Sam might say she was over what happen but that was all bullshit. "I know Sammy you don't have to say it." She gave her hand a squeeze. "So what happen after that?"

Samantha smiled thinking of that night. "He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk with him, to which I agreed. Halfway thru the walk I tripped-"

"You are clumsy." Alice teased making the tension from earlier disappear completely.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled. "Anyways when I tripped, he caught me. I don't know what happen all I know was this invincible pull between us. Next thing I know his lips were on me and let me tell you he is a great kisser!" Alice snorted. "Well he is."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Not sure, he said he would call." Sam bit her lips. "You think he'll call?"

Alice frowned Sam was never-never this nervous about a guy. "Based on all you just told me, you bet your ass he will call." The girls giggled as Alice turned left. "Hey, how old is he anyways?"

"Oh-umm-he's 37." Her voice barely a whisper.

Alice held back her shock. "wow-okay-that's-that's not so bad." Then something clicked. "What about your dad?"

"What about him?" Sam ignored the 'you know what' look she gave her.

"Are you going to tell him?" Alice asked parking into the school's parking lot.

Sam sighed with a hint of sadness. "We-we are not taking right now." With that she jumped out of the truck he mind traveling back to last night. God she was a bitch to him, she loved her father she really did. After that night 4 years ago they never once talked about what happen not once. She knew he was giving for what happen to her brother and mother, but still was it so hard to get a 'I love you' or a 'how are you'. Pushing all that behind she walked up to her locker placing everything away and headed towards the gym. Principle had announced earlier about a group coming to talk to them she forgot where the group was from. Walking into the gym Sam took a seat in the very back saving a seat for both Jacob and Alice, which ironic both entered at the same time pushing each other one trying to beat the other. Of course Alice won.

Taking a seat on her left she leaned in with a sad smile. "Im sorry Sam, what happen?"

Sam shook her head giving a sad chuckle. "Don't be, its nothing new we had an argument the same ole same ole." Giving her a friend a hug she looked at both. "Now do either of you know what this is all about?"

Alice shook her head as Jacob nodded. "Dad told me there was a murder last night, three teenagers and all kids of either ex-marines or marines. Those coming in are the team investigating."

Alice chuckled. "That is until dad and his team takes over." Her friends snorted in agreement.

Just then the principle walked in. "alright students settle down, as you may all have heard there has been a horrible event last night. Three of your class mates were murdered here." gasp were heard all around. "Agents from NCIS are here to talk and ask questions so please be respectful." Principle Matthews waved his hand calling in the group. Sam glanced only to have the sir knocked out of her at the sight of Gibbs.

"Oh my god he's an agent!" Sam whispered yelled at her stunned friends-well Alice was stun Jacob looked pissed.

Gibbs walked in at the principles signal followed by ziva, tony and McGee. The latter's bickering about who knows what 'mental note to self: slap them' stopping smack middle of the court with his team flanking him he scanned the faces on the bleachers. Reaching the last bleacher on the top he froze his eyes locking with the same breath taking green eyes from last night. Keeping his eyes on her he gave her a slight bow of the head smirking at the blush he saw creep up her face. Hiding the smile he turned to the problem at hand and addressed the whole student body.

"I am special agent Gibbs and these are agent's da-vid, Dinozzo and McGee we are with NCIS. As you all heard your principle we are investigating the murders that occurred last night." Gibbs took a deep breath his voice booming thru out the gym Sam found herself hanging on every word. "We are not here to point fingers or to arrest anyone; all we want is for you to come up if you knew any of the three victims. One of my agent will then talk to you." Gibbs said making Sam shiver at the authority and power his voice held she'd swear if she wasn't sitting down her knees would have given out. "McGee!"

A rather cute agent stepped forward holding a piece of paper. "If you knew Anna harms please go with agent Dinozzo." He waited as a couple of students stepped down. "For Jackson hale please head on to agent da-vid." Sam knew him, but only to the extent of a few hellos, he was the runner for the football team. Jacob huffed as he stood, Sam frowned at the look of kill he was sending Gibbs 'okay what is his problem?' "And lastly for Amanda Hernandez please come with me." Sam glanced towards Alice having heard the soft gasp.

"What is it?" Sam asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I babysat her on the weekends." Alice whispered a tear slipping out.

Sam flinched how the hell she could have forgotten about that. "Go down there and tell them."

Alice gave her a panicked look to which Sam just rolled her eyes. "Dude you face my father every day I seriously doubt you can't handle a little questioning." Alice smacked her on the arm giving her a thankful smile.

Sam looked across the gym Jacob was already talking with agent Da-vid and Alice well she was still waiting in line shifting from one foot to another 'poor Alice'. Lost in her current mother bear mode of her friends she failed to notice Gibbs presence beside her.

"I take it you didn't know any of the victims?"

Sam jumped placing her hand over her beating heart as she glared at the man. "You trying to make me the fourth victim?" Gibbs half smiled, but she noticed the pain flash thru his eyes. "Sorry bad use of words." Looking around she noticed they were the only ones in on the bleachers everyone else were focus on the agents. Reaching over she grabbed his hand pulling him down beside her stealing a quick yet passionate kiss. Gibbs pulled away scanning the room before sitting down brushing his leg against hers.

"You haven't answered my question."

Sam rolled her eyes. "No I didn't know them, I'd see them walking around or passing the hallways but we never spoke. Jackson was the runner for the football team and Amanda was the girl Alice babysat on the weekends." Alex was trying desperately to ignore the warmth coming off him.

Gibbs hummed as he pulled out a card handing it to her. "If you think of anything else give me a call." Sam nodded shivering as he allowed his hand to brush up against her arm before he headed back to his team. She groaned as his aftershave lingered around her 'damn im fucked'.

School went on its normal course after the agents were gone; it surprised her that her father hadn't shown up yet. Just as the final bell rang her phone went off, glancing at the caller id she frowned 'unknown number?' she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Gibbs."

Sam smiled at the sound of his husky voice. "Hi."

"You said that already." Gibbs teased using the same words from last night.

"Yeah, I know. So-umm-what's up?" she jumped at the slap on the head, turning to glare at whoever dared to hit her she was face with a grinning Alice who mouthed *stutter* at her.

"I was wondering if ou would like to have dinner with me tonight."

Sam's smiled got wider and her eyes sparkled. "I would love to."

Gibbs chuckled. "I am close by, how bout I pick you up from school and we go from there."

"Yeah that's perfect, I'll see you soon." Gibbs gave her a goodbye and just as the line went dead Sam let out a squeal. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Alice grabbed her by the shoulders trying to calm her down only to end up jumping with her. "What?!"

"He just asked me out that's what! He's going to pick me up in little bit." Sam was beyond ecstatic.

Alice frowned hating to be the one to do this. "Sam you have baseball practice in fifteen minutes."

Sam stopped her jumping with a look of horror, then a groan banging her head on the locker door. "Great just fucken great! The man that can very much be my soul mate asked me out for tonight and I have to cancel for some stupid baseball practice." Alice giggled at her dramatic friend. "I swear if it wasn't because coach would call dad I would totally ditch right now." Dragging her feet out the door she stopped just on top of the stairs when spotting Gibbs leaning against his charger. With a sigh she walked over to him trying not to show her disappointment.

His endearing half smile peeped out once she reached him. "You ready?"

Sam kept her head down shaking it. "I was just reminded I have baseball practice today, I hate doing this but mind taking a rain check?" she was worried-no afraid- he would get pissed and leaves.

Gibbs saw the fear flash thru her face wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her flush against his chest. "Or we can go after practice."

Sam gazed at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. "You okay waiting for an hour?" Gibbs nodded giving her a quick kiss. "But what about the case?"

"My team and I were here because of the ball last night; the case has been handed to the FBI." Gibbs explains as he grabbed his phone and keys from the car, Sam got the perfect view of his behind 'he's got a cute butt' she quickly adverted her eyes when he turned around. Gibbs smirked at the adorable light blush that appeared on her cheek's, not wanting to embarrass her she placed her hand on the small of her back as she led the way to the field. Gibbs took a seat on the bleachers while Sam left to the lockers, jogging out with her team dressed in her uniform. He found himself enjoying the practice. After the hour Sam made sure every girl grabbed water and was okay before leaving off into the showers. Once showered and dressed she said good bye to the girls she bolted toward the bleachers where Gibbs sat waiting.

"Im sorry for the wait, one of the girls got her arm hurt." Sam was shivering from the cold air and the fact she was just showered did no help.

"Letting his half-smile out he shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "It's fine. I enjoyed seeing you practice." Sam smiled as they walked to his car; Gibbs opened the door for her. Catching him by surprised she hugged him followed by a soft kiss. Gibbs grabbed her by her hips pulling her into him, groaning when she bit his bottom lip. Sam pulled away breathing heavily hiding her face in the crock of his neck. Gibbs wrapped her in a hug breathing in her scent; something that he knew for certain will always intoxicate him. They remained that way for a while something Gibbs knew she needed at the moment. Just someone to hold her, he knew something was bothering her but he wasn't about to pry. Feeling her shudder he held her tighter trying to give her the much needed comfort.

Sam took a deep breath, the moment she was wrapped in his arms she felt a huge load roll of her, the past no longer drowning her, the arguments with her father no longer said. She knew that moment he was her safe heaven the one that will always be there for her regardless of what it was. Feeling him tighten his hold she breathes him in the smell of sawdust and old spice invading her. She then learns she never wanted to let him go.

After a couple of minutes they pulled back, Gibbs cupped her jaw wiping the tears away with his thumb. "You want to go to my hotel room?" he watched as fear flooded into her eyes. "Hey, hey as a date I figured you didn't want to be around crowds of people right now." Sam nodded giving him an apologetic smile; he gently kissed her lips before gesturing her into the car.

The drive towards the hotel was short, as they walked down the hallway Gibbs felt her tense with each step they took. Grabbing a hold of her arm he stopped them.

"How about I take you somewhere else." Gibbs said with a soothing voice.

Sam gave him a confused look. "Why?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sam you're tense and getting worse as we get closer, sweetie if this makes you uncomfortable we can leave. That is the last thing I want you to feel." He pulled her into a hug. "I would never push you to do anything."

"I know and im sorry. I do want to be here, to be with you." Sam pulled back locking eyes with him she stroked his cheek. "I really do."

"Okay, lets head in." Gibbs smiled, just as he turned around Sam grabbed his arm pulling him back. Jethro chuckled knowing what she wanted cupping her jaw he leaned down brushing his lips against hers. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Gibbs ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for an opening. Sam allowed the invasion, making him groan as she pulled his hair. Slowly he pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"Now let's head in." Sam chuckled pulling the man with her. Closing the door behind him, Gibbs walked to the phone calling room service. After ordering their food they settled on the bad watching a movie, her choosing of course. At one point Sam had removed his shirt, laying on the bed with her head on his bare chest and hand running up and down his abs causing driving Gibbs closer to sleep. In fact they both were until a knock on the door made than jump.

Getting up Gibbs chuckled at the groan Sam gave. "Probably our food." Sam pulled him in for another kiss as he stood only she didn't let go instead she deepened the kiss. "Darling I have to get the door." Sam shook her head pulling his over her having his chest lay on hers. "Samantha." Sam groaned as the knocking continued. "Let me just answer the door and we will continue this." Giving her lip a nipple he walked to the door not bothered to put his shirt on. Opening the door he was surprised to see his team standing on the other side.

"What are you three doing here?"

Ziva couldn't help do a once over at her boss's chest. "We interrupt something Gibbs?"

"Yes as a matter of a fact you did, now what do you want?"

"We wanted to invite you out with us; we are heading to a bar." Tony said trying to look into his room.

Gibbs glared at him. "You all go ahead like I said I was busy at the moment." Gibbs glanced behind him smiling when she gave him a wave. "Very busy, I'll see you tomorrow." Gibbs smirked closed the door.

The three agents stood in shock at the door. "You think?"

"Gibbs?"

The three shared a look. "no." they spoke at the same time before heading to the elevator.

Gibbs climbed back into the bed pulling her back into his arms.

"Your team?" Sam asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, they wanted to go to a bar."

"You wanted to go?" she asked glancing up at him.

Gibbs found himself trapped into her blazing eyes once more, his heart speeding up at the simple fact she smiled. "Nothing beats having you in my arms." Leaning down he kissed her, it was meant to be an innocent kiss, but was quickly heated. Just as Gibbs deepened Sam shifted and straddled him running her hands up and down his chest. Gibbs groaned at the wonderful feeling of her body on him and her hands roaming his chest. Resting his hands on her thighs he squeezed them trying desperately not to touch her. Pulling back he gave her small kisses followed by a lip bite.

"We need to stop, before I lose the little control I have around you." Gibbs mumbled against her swollen lips. Sam nodded giving him a peck, but made no move to get off instead she laid her head on his shoulder placing a hand over his heart which amazingly relaxed her. Gibbs wrapped both arms around her never wanting to let go. "Sleep, ill wake you when it's time to go." He whispered kissing her lightly on the head. "You're safe."


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I AM CURRENTLY STEALING WIFI.**

 **SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?**

 **ON WITH THE STROY!**

This routine went on for a week; Gibbs would pick her up from school and take her out. Sometimes they'd go out to dinner, walks on the beach, or just sit in the car depending on what the mood was. Sam found herself falling for him deeper and deeper for him, if that was even possible. Gibbs was a man that never dropped his guard, but around her he was always relaxed and happy to enjoy life.

They were currently lying in bed watching taken; Gibbs was slightly uncomfortable since the last time they were watching this Sam told him everything.

Two nights ago:

Sam lay underneath him, moaning slightly as he nibbled on her neck. Her hands ran up and down his chest. Where ever his hands touch it left behind a burning sensation, Gibbs kept his hands over her clothes. He wanted her badly, but not until everyone knew about them will he let it go that far. Looking into her eyes he felt himself getting lost, it was like she was staring into the depth of his soul. Everything was going amazing until she felt his hard member press against her thigh making her instally stiff against him.

Gibbs stopped his attack against her neck, watching her eyes fill with fear. Jumping off her he cupped her face with both hand. "Hey, hey it's okay." Keeping his eyes on her he pulled her into a hug careful to avoid any unwanted touch. "Im sorry sweetheart, I didn't want to take things this far."

Sam shook her head. "It's not your fault jet, it's just feeling you press against me made me remember that ni-night."

Gibbs frowned jumping off the bed and kneeling in front of her. "Sam what happen? What night?" he placed a finger under her chin lifting her face gently. "Sweet heart?"

Sam looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Jethro I-I was ra-" she shook her head. "I can't."

Gibbs cupped her jaw. "What? What is it?" Sam wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. "Sam, tell me what happened that night?"

She buried her face into his neck. "I was raped four years ago."

Gibbs stiffed his eyes wide staring at the wall in shock. Every sense in his body demanded to know who the bastard was, he wanted to beat him to a pulp make him wish he was never born. Instead he pulled her tighter into him; someone had hurt her already in the most horrific way. Having her in his arms he swore that never again, will she be harmed not while he was around and she belonged to him.

"Im so sorry Sam, I really am." Gibbs pulled back with a slight jump as Sam slapped him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Never apologies it's a sign of weakness." Sam murmured leaning in she gave him a small kiss resting her forehead against his. "Don't be sorry for this, Jethro if anything you are helping me overcome this. Ever since that night I have been afraid of going all the way with a man. Yet with you I am losing that fear, you give me the confidence and security I have been missing. It's only with you that I feel this way; you are the only man besides my father that can hug me without making me jump in fear. You are the only man that can kiss me without making me go rigged. I just need time is all."

Gibbs smiled kissing her hard. "I will never rush you; just having you in my arms is enough. Sam I am not with you just to have sex, I mean yes I want to make love to you." he took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. "What im trying to say is, I am with you because I like you…a lot. You have somehow enchanted me from the moment we meet at the gala and from there on not a moment has gone by that I don't long the feeling of your mouth, your skin or having you in my arms safely. We have all the time in the world darling, there is no reason to hurry."

Little did they know that time was running out on them.

BACK TO THE NOW:

"Tomorrow's my graduation." Sam whispered.

"I know, it's also your birthday."

"Will you be there?"

Gibbs glanced down at her. "Do you want me there?"

Sam smiled giving him a kiss right over his heart. "More than anything."

Leaning down he cupped her chin nudging her to look up at him. "Then I'll be there." giving her a quick kiss they went back to the movie.

For the past week Gibbs had gone over and over trying to think of how he found himself falling for a girl almost half his age, not only that but the daughter of an FBI agent. He was still trying to come up with a way to tell his team, they will not approve he knows that much, but hopefully they would understand. Glancing down he smiled at the sleeping girl on his chest, she was beautiful. On occasions he has thought of breaking it off to spare them the pain and anger that was sure to come once all was known, but all that would be nothing compared to the agony and pain he would feel upon leaving her.

The sound of his phone pulled him back into the present.

"Gibbs."

"It's ziva…we need to talk." She sounded rather upset, thinking it had to do with Dinozzo he just rolled his eyes.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Without another word she cancelled the call.

Gibbs stared at the phone in shock. "What the hell did you do this time Dinozzo?" Gibbs grumbled as he gently got out from under his sleeping girl. Once his shirt was back on him, he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you going?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

Gibbs smiled. "I'll be right back, ziva need to talk with me about something." Groaning she buried her face into his vacant pillow telling him to hurry back. with a quick bye he rushed downstairs, Gibbs hated leaving her alone while she slept knowing sooner or later she would have a nightmare 'this better be important' he growled just as not only ziva, but tony and McGee came into his line of sight. The three sat at a secluded table away from all other guest.

Taking a seat across from them he took a deep breath. "What's the problem?"

Ziva looked pissed off, her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. "Samantha hotchner, age 18."

Gibbs flinched quickly to hide the shock. "What about her?" how the hell did they find out?

"You know what?" ziva snapped. The boys flinched at the clipped tone she used as Gibbs just stared at her giving nothing away. "You're sleeping with her!" everyone in the lobby turned and stared at the seething women.

"Keep your voice down." Gibbs ordered. "I am not sleeping with her."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah that's why she is always in your room, not to mention that every time we stop by you are half naked."

Running a hand thru his silver hair Gibbs huffed. "I haven't had sex with her."

"Boss, she's 18." Tim whispered, he expected something like this from tony, but Gibbs.

"I know! You think I haven't had this same discussion with myself!" he hid his face in his hands. "But I can't let her go, I know how fucked up this is, but she-I-"

Ziva eyes widen. "You have fallen in love with her."

Gibbs snapped his head up staring at his agent. "It's not love not yet anyhow, but it's a deep feeling. Deep enough that I wouldn't stand having her taken from me, the only way I would ever let her go is if she was to tell me to."

Ziva shook her head. "I can't-don't approve of this, but I have noticed a change in you. You smile more, joke with us. She truly has brought back the man ducky said you once were."

"Im with ziva boss, it's good to see you so carefree." Tim said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Im happy for you."

"I-no I can't sit here and pretend this is okay." Tony glares at his boss. "She's 18 barely an adult and that is only because the law says so. This is wrong in so many ways. Im sorry, but I am against all of this." Standing abruptly he walked out.

Gibbs sighed stopping ziva from going after him. "Leave him, he needs time to let everything sink in." Tim watched tony leave and here he thought ziva was going to be the worst.

"So when do we get to meet her?" ziva asked.

Gibbs was taken back by the question. "Let me ask her and I'll let you know."

Both agents nodded, saying their goodbyes they left. Gibbs sat there for a few moments, before rushing back upstairs. Sam was sitting on the bed watching tv when he walked in.

"hey." She whispered.

Gibbs smiled. "Hey, you hungry?"

Sam shook her head. "It's late I should get going, before dad gets home."

Gibbs nodded trying not to let his disappointment show. "I'll drive you home."

Sam was relieved to see her father wasn't home yet.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, but-" Gibbs cut himself off.

Sam reached over cupping his jaw. "What is it?"

"My team wants to meet you."

Her eyes widen in both shock and surprised. "They know?"

Gibbs chuckled. "They figured it out." stroking her cheek he locked eyes with hers. "So are you up for it?"

Leaning over the console she kissed him deeply. "I'd love to meet that." with one last kiss she climbed out of the car running up to her house, Gibbs stayed until he was sure Sam was safely inside.

Sam sat on the sofa going over her day, it was peaceful and enjoyable. Glancing around shuddering, ever since her mom and jack the house always seemed cold and lonely. She missed the warmth of her father's arms around her, cooking together, their jogs in the mornings. She missed her daddy. Reaching for a picture she smiled letting a single tear fall. Hotch had her in his arms just as he was going to toss her into the pool. Looking around all the pictures had him smiling and or laughing with her nearby. It was no secret she used to be a daddy's girl…she still was. Sam also knew her father blamed himself for what has happened to their family, if only she could make him think otherwise. Sam felt like a bitch, she hasn't made his life any easier with her constant arguments and yelling. She would pull back from him every time Hotch tried to get close to her. Looking back down at the picture she wiped the tears off. "This stops now; I want things to go back to the way they were." Giving the picture a kiss she glanced at the clock it was 7:00pm, if they had no case her dad would be home at 10:00 that gave her enough time to make dinner for him. It was something Hotch started doing when she turned 10, once a week they would have a father/daughter dinner together. Jumping to her feet Sam got to work.

Hotch pulled up his driveway, seeing the light off he knew Sam was asleep. He was to be home at 10:00, but not wanting to get into an argument with Sam, Hotch stayed at the office finishing off the report until 12:00. Taking a deep breath Hotch jumped out of his truck and into the house. The second he stepped inside Hotch was hit with the smell of…home? Following the scent into the kitchen he gasped quietly. The table had been setup, candles, wine and two plates. Spotting a neatly folded paper on one of the plates he picked it up.

~I made you favorite, grilled chicken with rice and potatoes. There is a plate in the microwave if you are hungry. I hope you had a good day at work, I thought we could have dinner together like old times. Maybe next time. Love sam. ~

Hotch clutched the note in his hand, her was his daughter trying to surprise him and he purposely stays late at work so he wouldn't have to deal with her. Chocking back a sob Hotch closed his eyes, the sudden sound of his phone startled him.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch? You okay?" Rossi asked having heard the tremble in his friends voice.

"yeah." He clears his throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Well tomorrow's Sam's graduation and birthday, and if it's okay with you I wanted to give her the Mercedes as a present."

Hotch groaned. "Dave we've been over this already."

"I know, I know, but come on Hotch you know Sam has been dying for that car. Plus she's an 18 year old with a license and no car."

Hotch smiled imaging the look of surprise his baby girl would get. "Alright."

"Wonderful, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye Dave." Chuckling he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, heating up his food he ate in the living room scanning the channels for something to watch at 1:00am. At the sound of footsteps he glanced up at Sam's figure making its way down the stairs.

"hi." She whispered, her hands nervously playing together.

"Hey sam." Hotch swallowed. "What are you doing up?" he noticed she was sweaty and slightly pale.

Sam heisted for a moment. "Nightmare, so im going for a cup of milk." She left before he could react.

Hotch frowned, nightmare? Of what? Sam walked back out heading for the stairways. "Im sorry."

She halted turning back to him. "Sorry for what?"

"dinner." Sam smiled. "It was good; I should have been home earlier."

"You had work, I understand."

Hotch shook his head, if he wanted to fix and save what he and her had. Hotch knew he needed to be honest staring now. "I was at the BAU yes, but I stayed late in hopes you would be asleep."

Sam studied him for a moment, her face falling the moment the meaning of his words sunk in. trying to hide the pain she felt Sam avoided his eyes. "Oh-umm-okay."

Hotch jumped up knocking his plate of food in the process. "Sam I didn't me-"

"Good night dad." she all, but ran up the stairs and into her room unaware Hotch had followed or that she slammed the door in his face.

Hotch leaned his forehead on the wood door. "Sam im sorry, I only did it to avoid coming home and argue with you." he got no response. "Sam please open the door." nothing. "Sam, baby please I want to talk-we need to talk." Once more nothing leaning his back against the door he slides down to the floor placing his head in his hands. All was quiet until he heard the sound of his daughters muffled cries. Clenching his fist into his hair he gave a silent scream. Hotch sat there until he was certain she had cried herself to sleep, not wanting to leave just yet he stayed unaware he had fallen asleep.

"No!" Hotch jumped at the scream looking around he frowned. "No! Get off me! Daddy!" on his feet he banged on the door.

"Sam!" Hotch yelled.

"Daddy help me!" her voice was filled with fear. "Get him off!"

Taking a few steps back he rammed the door with his shoulder. "No! Stop!" the screams just fueled his desperation. "Please stop!" making contact with the door once more he broke it down. With his gun out he scanned the room finding his little girl thrashing and crying in her bed. Tossing his gun to the side he rushed to her. Grabbing her by the shoulders he shook her.

"Sam, baby wake up!" getting nothing he panicked. "Samantha!"

Sam jolted up. "Daddy!" latching onto him she cried into his neck.

"Shhh, baby it's okay." Hotch whispered stroking her hair. "Daddy's got you, I got you." Sam pulled him closer, being in his arms again made her feel small once more. "I got you baby." They stayed that way until she had calmed down; pulling back Hotch wiped her tears away. "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"He had me again." Sam whispered. "You were there, but couldn't reach me."

Hotch's heart broke into a million pieces, she sounded so vulnerable and scared. "Im so sorry sweetheart, I should have been there to protect you."

Sam glanced up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hotch clamped his hands over her smaller ones. "If I hadn't stayed to finished that damn file and picked you up like I had promi-"

Sam placed her palm over his mouth. "Stop! This was not your fault when are you going to understand that! Dad the only one to blame was him and only him. I never blamed you for anything and never will. I love you, what happen to mom, jack and me was not your fault." Hotch stared into her eyes with love and admiration. "You are the best father I can have and I have already lost more than four years with you, I-I don't want to keep losing any more."

Hotch cupped her jaw, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Please forgive me baby, after your mother and jack I blamed myself, still do. Seeing you was too much for me, I thought you blamed me for what happed. So I pushed you away focusing on my job instead, but never have I stopped loving you Sam, but I couldn't bare the idea of you getting hurt because of me again." he pulled her into his lap just like he always done when she needed her father. "I want to regain all that we have lost once more. I want my baby girl again."

Sam snuggled into him. "And I want my dad again."

Giving her a kiss on the head he sighed happily. "Happy 19th birthday angel."

Sam giggled. "Will-would you sing to me like when I was little?"

Hotch chuckled. "Anything for you angel." Sam laughed jumping off him she held her hand out to him, confused he grabbed her hand smiling when she pulled him up. "I thought you wanted me-"

"I want to sleep in your room tonight, just like always." Taking her by surprise he picked her up caring her into his bedroom and tossing her onto the bed. Sam laughed as she got under the covers, Hotch shook his head, and grabbing his clothes he walked into the bathroom and changed. Once in under the cover Sam laid her head on his chest with one hand over his heart. "Sing to me please." Her voice merely a whisper, Hotch kissed her head as he thought of one. Entwining one hand with hers, he had his free one running thru her hair.

*I thought I would be so ready,

Be the man, the rock, the steady,

When she finally told me it was time.*

His soothing voice wrapped around her like a blanket, lovingly she listened to the words.

*we had prayed anticipated,

Making all of the preparations,

For the day our little girl arrived.

I guess I knew, that I would cry,

But when I looked into her eyes,

My whole world was changed, In that moment.

To feel love this way never known it,

Cause I don't matter anymore

She's all that I am for, I didn't know what I missing till I knew,

Love of a father.*

Sam glanced up at him seeing his eyes filled with unshed tears. Raising a hand she wiped his eyes, catching the tears before they fell.

*now everyday a sand is fallen,

First she's crawling now she's walking

I don't wanna miss, a single time

I can't help but think about it someday,

She'll leave home without me

And follow god to find her path in life.*

Hotch wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug.

*so ill hold her close tonight,

And I'll cherish every time,

My whole world was changed, in that moment.

To feel love this way never know it,

Cause I don't matter anymore

She's all that I am for; I didn't know what I was missing till I knew,

Love of a father.*

Sam closed her eyes, she really missed this.

*and when I hold her in my arms

I think I almost see

Just how my father up in heaven feels,

About me to feel this way I never know it,

Cause I don't matter anymore

She's all that I am for; I didn't know what I was missing till I knew.

Love of a father.*

Hotch smiled at his sleeping girl. "I love you angel."

Sam snuggled closer into him. "Love you more daddy." Hotch chuckled pulling the covers higher over them; he let the warmth coming off her lullaby him to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM GETTING MY INTERNET BACK ON WENSDAY SO I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN.**

 **WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Next morning Sam woke up relaxed and somewhat rested. As she tried to move, Sam felt someone underneath her. Glancing up she grinned at her sleeping father, guess last night was not a dream. Her dad looked much younger and relaxed, wanting to make up for last night she slowly got out of bed and rushed into the kitchen and began breakfast. Not 30 minutes later she carried the tray of food up.

"daddy?" Hotch grumbled hiding his head under his pillow. Sam groaned before leaning in closer. "your suites are on fire."

Hotch jumped out of bed and ran into his closet, stomping out of the closet he glared at her. "that was not funny."

Sam chuckled. "just a little bit."

With an eye roll, he fell back onto the bed with a groan. "it's 5 in the morning."

"I know, but you need to get ready for work and I need to get ready for my graduation." Hotch growled. "I also made you breakfast."

In a split second Hotch was up and eating. "thank you, baby." Both sat quiet for a moment, Sam knew this would take a while to get used to, but at the moment she wouldn't have it any other way.

"dad, I want to tell you I'm sorry for everything." Sam whispered playing with a lose string on the blanket. "I didn't know how to handle all of this and the distance between us just made it worse."

Hotch placed the plate aside. "Sam I should be the one apologizing; I shouldn't have put my job over you. I know you needed me, I should have been there to protect you."

Pulling him into a tight hug, she released a shaky breath. "can we put it all behind us. Start a new chapter as of now?"

Kissing the top of her head, Hotch grinned. "a new chapter? I like the sound of that."

"great, now you finish your breakfast and then get ready for work. I am going to take a shower and get ready for school." Sam said, halfway to the door. Hotch only nodded, too busy to look up from his food.

Rushing into her room, Sam gathered her clothes for the day. Before heading into the shower she checked her phone real quick to find a text message from Alice.

Alice: *hey stranger! Need pick up? *

Sam: *please…I have so much to tell you. *

Debating a little she sent Gibbs a message.

*morning…hoping you had a good night. * tossing the phone onto the bed she jumped into the shower. School was only half day, giving the students just enough time to get ready and socialize a little. So for the moment she decided to wear something casual, a tank top that had a little stick man fucking the word IT (fuck it.) with ripped dark blue skinny jeans and her crimson red convers. Grabbing her gym bag, Sam gathered everything from makeup to hair products. JJ, Garcia and Kate were going to meet them at school and help both her and Alice get ready. Making sure she left nothing behind, she ran downstairs tossing the bag onto the couch, before walking into the kitchen.

Hotch was sitting on the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. Glancing up he gave her a killer smile. "hey you ready?"

"yep." Giggling a little she reached for an apple on the table.

Hotch quirked an eyebrow at her shirt he groaned. "Sam…"

"yes?" she tried sounding as innocent as possible, but by the smirk on his lips she was totally failing.

"the shirt." Hotch used his entire FBI and Swat training to hid the damn grin on his lips.

"aww come on dad, it's the last day of school and I want to leave with a big bang!" she emphasized the 'bang' by jumping in the air and parting her arms wide.

Hotch groaned once more. "fine, but I had no knowledge of this." He spoke strongly, but Sam could see the amusement in his eyes.

Sam stood up straight and saluted him. "sir yes sir!" before her father could respond a honk was heard from outside. "I got to go Alice is here." Kissing him on the cheek, she ran into the living room, gathered her things. Looking up she smiled at her father holding the door open for her. "I'll see you at the graduation?" Hotch nodded giving her a quick kiss on the temple. "bye."

"happy birthday!" was the first thing that hit Sam, when she opened the door. Laughing she pulled her friend into a side hug.

"thank you."

"now what did you want to talk to me about?" Alice asked pulling out of the drive way.

"well last night dad and I had a full on heated talk, let's just say we are patching things up." Sam explained, flinching at the squeal her longtime friend gave her.

"oh my god!" that is awesome news!" she suddenly froze. "you told him about Gibbs?" Sam shook her head. "you need to tell him."

"I know, but have you met my father? or his team for the matter?" Alice snickered. "what am I going to tell him? Hey dad I'm dating a 31-year-old, how was your day at the office?"

"that's one way to say it." Alice laughed, sobering up at the glare she got. "damn you really are your father's daughter. Okay, but you need to do it and fast. Jacob has been tempted to tell him for you."

"what?!" Sam squeaked. "why?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, ever since you started dating Gibbs, Jacob has become distance, closed off and bitter."

Sam thought for a moment. "Jacob has never shown any interest in me, why do this?"

"I don't know, but Sam don't confront him let him work out his own little demons. Right now we need to focus on getting jaw drop pretty and graduating."

Sam smiled, but couldn't help, but wonder what was up with her friend. Jacob has never shown anything, but brotherly love. he has never tried to make a move on her, let alone try and date her. So why act this way with now?

The day went by fast, as Sam and Alice now sat in some foldable chairs with JJ and Garcia fuzzing over them, Kate was getting the clothes ready while taking over the phone with Hotch.

"are they together?" Alice asked gesturing towards Kate.

Sam frowned with a shrug. "now sure, JJ, pen?"

"don't look at us." JJ grunted, but Garcia remained quiet.

Sam narrowed her eyes thru the mirror. "Garcia."

Garcia looked up blushing. "hmm…what?"

"oh my god they are!" Sam accused, pointing a finger at the reflection of Garcia.

"shhh!" Garcia clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm not certain, I was late at the office two nights ago and as I was leaving I saw Hotch's office light on. I had been certain he had gone home early that day." They all glanced back at Kate, making sure she wasn't listening. "I walked up to the catwalk, but before I could open the door I spotted Hotch and Kate thru the window. Our dear Kate was sitting in his lap as our boss man shoved his tongue down her throat."

"eww!" Sam groaned. "a simple yes or no would have been enough."

"you got to admit it though, they make a cute couple." Alice said.

Sam just shook her head; she was happy for him. She liked Kate and knew the job would not be an obstacle in their relationship.

Once the girls finished getting ready, Garcia spent the time taking pictures of them, as they waited for the ceremony to start. Sam escaped from the claws of the bubbly tech, by taking a seat next to Kate.

"so you and dad."

Kate looked up like a deer in headlights. "i-uhh-i."

Sam chuckled, she loved messing with people. "relaxes Kate. I don't mind, I'm actually happy he has someone besides me and himself. I'm happy for both of you."

Kate release a breath. "thank you, that's mean more then you think."

Sam watched the way her eyes lit up at the simple knowledge of Hotch. "how does it feel?"

"what?"

"how does it feel being in love?"

Kate's grin got wider, if that was even possible. "it's…it's like a part of you has finally found what has been missing. He's the light to your darkness and darkness to your light. You long for his hold every time he leaves, you can't even bare to think of not having him in your life. When he touches you-"

"it feels like a current of electricity going thru your entire body." Sam finished with a small whisper.

Kate glanced down at her. "yeah…you're in love?" Sam nodded keeping her head down. "oh wow, who?"

Sam couldn't hold back the smile. "I met him at the gala for marines, the only thing Is he's older."

"how-how much older?" Kate whispered, for one she didn't want the others to hear and two she was actually afraid to hear the answer.

Clearing her throat, she sat up straight. "well…he is 31."

"oh Sam…does your father know?"

"no!" Sam grabbed her by the arm. "please don't say anything, I'm trying to work out on how to tell him."

Kate groaned. "fine, but know this. It is almost impossible to hide anything from your father."

"I know, that's one of the reasons he's unit chief." Sam chuckled.

Looking at the time Garcia ushered them all out of the classroom and out to the school field. Hotch had called earlier telling them he and the others had arrived. Sam smiled at the text she had received from Gibbs. He said the team was with him as well and dying to meet her. Once they arrived Sam was pulled into the strong arms of her father.

"you look stunning sweetheart." Hotch whispered kissing the top of her head.

Sam giggled. "thank you daddy."

"hello Mr. Hotchner." Alice greeted.

"Alice, nice seeing you again." Hotch replied.

"sorry, but I have to steal your princess for a moment." Grabbing Sam by the arm she pulled her out of her father's grip. "come along your majesty, we have a gala to attend." Leaving a group of laughing profilers behind, they pushed their way thru the crowds of students. "have you spotted him yet?"

San didn't ask who. "no, but I think he's around here. What I don't know is how am going to meet his team with my dad and team here?"

"leave that to me, I'll cover you." Sam pulled her into a hug.

"thank you Alice, I owe you big time."

"that's what friends are for." Taking their seats, they waited for the ceremony to begin.

All in all, it all went by quickly, by the time Sam's name was called. Walking up to the stage she scanned the crowd. She spotted her father and team standing in the middle cheering and applauding. To the left was the group of girls that drove her mad her entire high school. About to give up on her search for him…there in the back of the students stood the man that has been stealing her heart day by day with that damn smirk of his. He wore an all-black suite, no tie with the first two buttons open. He had his s sunglasses on, blocking her view of his blue eyes. she cursed at the blush she felt rise up her neck to her cheeks from the endearing grin he gave her. Grabbing her diploma, she made her way down the steps and met up with Alice.

"you saw him?" Alice whispered.

"yes, he's in the very back."

They made their way to Hotch and the team, hugs and kisses were shared.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Hotch whispered.

"thank your daddy."

"Sam, don't forget to grab your stuff from Ms. Richmond's class." Alice said, gesturing to the school.

Confused she just nodded, not really sure what she was up too. For what she knew Gibbs and his team were at the opposite side of the school. "thanks, I almost forgot. Dad you mind waiting for a few?"

Hotch shook his head. "it's no problem."

Thanking him she rushed into the building and into the classroom. Gibbs stood in the middle of the classroom looking as jaw dropping handsome as always. Slowly making her way over to him, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck grinning from ear to ear. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist with a slight smirk on his lips.

"I take it you talked with Alice." Sam mumbled.

"yes, she rather interesting." Sam tilted her head to the side. "she threatened me if I was to ever hurt you in the most vivid image you could imagine."

Sam chuckled. "yeah…sorry about that, she is like that. Now have I said hello properly today?"

"not that I recall."

With a smile Sam pulled him down to her crashing her lips onto his, releasing a small moan when he thrusted his tongue into her. Gibbs ran his fingers thru her long hair, as the other hand tighten its grip on her waist almost painfully. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss even more a throat being cleared startled the couple.

Sam gasped jumping about a foot away from her man, looking around the room she stopped on four people standing on the corner. "ahh-hi?"

Gibbs cleared his head. "sorry Sam, I completely forgot about them being here. This is my team, ziva da-vid, timothy 'Tim' McGee, tony Dinozzo, and ducky."

"hi I'm Samantha Hotchner, but everyone calls me same I'm sorry about the whole PDA." Sam has never felt this embarrassing before.

Ziva walked up. "don't be, in fact I think that would be the first time we have ever seen Gibbs so…relaxed." Sam smiled shyly. "sorry we…well it's just a lot to process."

Sam chuckled nervously. "yeah I bet, but please know I would never hurt him."

Gibbs reached for her hand, staring down his team. "now, I brought you here to meet her not interrogate her."

Tim stepped forward. "you have plans; you know since you graduated?"

Gesturing to the tables in the classroom they all took a seat. "not sure, I had plans on going to collage right away, but things have changed and now I think I'll take some time off. Dad could get me an intern job in the meantime."

"you want to join the FBI?" Tim asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure, I grew up around marines and feds. I guess there wasn't much of a chance for me."

Tony rolled his shoulders. "what does your father say about you dating our boss?"

Sam watched as everyone turned to glare at the man. "I haven't told him yet; we are just fixing some things up. Besides Jethro and I have planned on telling him together."

"speaking of that have you thought how we are going to do that?" Gibbs asked.

"well…no." Sam whispered.

Gibbs sighed. "its fine we can work it out later. Now how long do we have before your father sends a search party?"

Sam chuckled. "only a few, but what time are you free tonight? Sam was going to tell my dad; I was going to spend the night with her."

"after 6 I'm free. I'll pick you up at her house." Gibbs said.

Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she gathered her stuff. "I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you all." One more kiss and she was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **P.S I AM REALLY UPSET WITH THOMAS GIBSON BEING FIRED.**

"She seemed nice." Tim mumbled.

"Who is her father?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glanced at him, with a weary look. "FBI agent Aaron Hotchner."

Tim's eyes widen. "The unit chief for the BAU?" Gibbs nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised you two have been able to keep it hidden this long."

"I don't get it. what's so special about this guy? So he's a fed." Ziva shrugged.

"The BAU is a branch of profilers. Agent Hotchner is the leader of the elite team of profilers." Tim always got excited talking about these things. "When on a case, they are able to find and understand things that are impossible for you and I. They go into the minds of the criminal, it's like at one point they have to become what they hunt, in order to catch him."

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Oh you are so beat!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It 'dead' Ziva. You are so dead and yes I pretty much am." Grabbing his jacket he walked towards the door. "Let's just hope he finds out thru us and not by someone else."

Meeting up with her father and his team, Sam pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime, now your father promised lunch." Running off to catch Garcia, Sam chuckled at how food can always motivate her.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Hotch walked up behind her, catching her in a bear hug. "I'm glad I didn't miss it, but I am sorry for not being here with you on the other special occasions. Or simply to just pick you up."

Sam sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. "Don't be. What matters is that you are here now and we can begin being a family again. Kate is a nice add on."

Hotch began coughing. "ka-what?"

Turning within his arms she smiled. "Daddy, all my life I grew up within profilers. If I wasn't with you I was with Reid or JJ. I was bound to pick up a few things. So believe me I would know the change of behavior in my own father." Fixing his tie, she lowered his collar a bit, letting the red mark appear. "I also noticed the hickey this morning." Covering him up, she watched as he slowly allowed his smile to appear.

"You are okay with that?" Hotch loved Kate, but for his daughter he would give up everything.

Kissing him on the cheek she nodded. "Of course, it would be nice to have a woman to talk to. Beside the house needs a woman's touch. Unfortunately I got the uncreatively from you."

"Hey! I am rather creative. You remember you fifth birthday. We couldn't get the pony so I fixed it." Hotch scoffed.

Sam laughed. "I'd admit, putting Morgan in a horse suit and have him give us rides was pretty clever, but we could have always used the dog."

Hotch shrugged. "It was a punishment as well, that day he thought pulling a prank on me would be smart."

Sam giggled. "I never knew that. What he do?"

"He tried scaring me in the middle of a meeting." Hotch replied.

Sam shook her head. "I always wondered how you ended up with a bunch of teenagers in adult bodies."

Draping an arm around her shoulder he scoffed. "When you figure it out, let me know."

Sam spent the day with her father and the rest of the team. Hotch and Kate each sat beside Sam, in a way of showing her affection. Kate spent most of the time trying to get to her know more. It was around ten when Alice spoke up.

"Sam, you spending the night with me or no?"

"Dad can I?" Sam plead, giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

Hotch rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow or…"

"No! My mom will drop her off. We have major plans for tonight and tomorrow." Alice replied.

Hotch gave her a weary look. "Alright. At what time will she be home?"

Alice and Sam shared a look. "Uhh, idk dad. I'll call you."

"Actually Sam, could you come over to my house before leaving?" Rossi asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure uncle Dave."

"Okay, but keep in mind we might get a case. So I will leave Garcia in charge of you." Hotch warned.

"Ohh, we are going to have so much fun!" Garcia squealed.

Hotch gave her a warning look. "I do not want to come home and find my house destroyed, or get a call from downtown. Also Garcia watch out for the eyes."

Garcia frowned. "The eyes?"

"Dad says they are enchanted. Only because he can't say no to them." Sam giggled.

"Show her the shirt." Hotch replied. Opening her gown, the team laughed. "See?"

"I'm actually surprised you allowed her to buy that thing." Morgan admitted.

Hotch scoffed. "I didn't even know she bought it."

After lunch Sam and Alice, along with the rest of the team headed off to Rossi's home. Kate had blind folded Sam as the rounded the corner.

"Alright, Sam grab ahold of my arm." Morgan ordered as he helped her out of the car. Moving her forward, she was stopped. "Alright at the count of three."

Everyone counted. "One! Two! Three!"

Removing the blindfold, she gasped at the sleek black Mercedes. It was beautiful, elegant with a sporty touch. She had been tossing hints to her father ever since she saw it, at the dealers. "Oh my god!" running over to it, she didn't know what to say. "Thank you!"

Hotch chuckled. "Thank Rossi, he bought it for you."

Sam hugged her godfather. "Thank you so much uncle Rossi." Sam turned at the sound of keys jingling.

"Before I give you the key's, I do have some rules." Hotch began. "No using the phone while driving. You get a ticket; you pay for it. I will give you a wage for gas a week, you figure out the rest. I expect at least your half of insurance payment and lastly. I do not want any boys in the car."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Deal. Can I have the keys now?" Hotch smiled, as he gave the keys. "Alice let's go!" The girls wave good bye as they drove off. Sam pulled up at Alice's home, they rushed in. Sam needed to get ready, Gibbs was to be here in an hour or so.

"Any plans?" Alice asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. We might just spend the night together, nothing special."

"But it's your birth day and graduation! We just graduated high school!" Alice yelled. She always had a way to blow everything out of proportion.

"Alice shut up!" Sam chuckled. "Just spending time with his is good enough. Besides it's not like I will get to see him often after this weekend."

Alice frowned. "whys that?"

"He lives somewhere else from what I know. As far as I know he was only here because of the ball." Sam said. Suddenly Alice giggled. "What?"

"Imagine for some weird destination, your dad and Gibbs worked together." Alice laughed.

Sam stopped her makeup mid-way. "Bite your tongue! That would be the end of my life. Dad would probably shoot Jethro and lock me away with nuns!"

Alice looked at her. "Have you slept with him?" Sam glanced at her. "I am asking because I know how uncomfortable you are with that. Has he tried to have se-"

"No!" Sam smiled. "He knows what happened to me and promise to give me my time and space. He doesn't push me Alice."

"Good, it would be a bummer if your dad had to arrest me. hot, but still a bummer." Alice mumbled.

Sam glanced at her. "You still have a crush on him?"

"Hell yeah! Sam your dad may be older than me and what not, but you have got to admit he is a fine piece of ass." Alice sighed happily.

"Okay I get it! You like him, but can you keep those thoughts to yourself? He is my father after all." Sam gagged.

Alice rolled her eyes. "So is he really going out with Kate?" Sam nodded. "You okay with it?"

Dropping everything she turned to face her friend. "I guess so. She's nice and makes dad smile. It's nice to see him smile and laugh once more, I'm only worried of what it might do to him if it doesn't work out." Standing up she grabbed her jacket and sat on the bed. "Dad is a strong man we know that, but he can take only so much more."

"You never told me what happened that day." Alice whispered.

Sam kept her eyes down. "You mean when Foyet showed up?"

"Yeah."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sam sighed. "Nothing really. After dad told us to work the case with him, I took Jack and hid him. I ran off and hid in mom's room." Her hands began shaking at the sudden reminder, calming when Alice took them in her hands.

"Sam you don't need to tell me now." Alice reassured.

"I heard the gunshots go off, then all quiet. I held back all reactions when he dumped my mom on the floor of her room. I stayed hidden until I heard Jack scream mine and dad's name." Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down. "You know the rest. I tried pulling him off, but ended up walking up in the hospital. Dad showed up to, but it was too late for Jack and mom."

Alice reached up wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry Sam, I really have bad timing. Let's change the subject and think of what you are going to do tonight."

"Have you talked to Jacob?"

Alice shrugged. "Not since yesterday. I didn't even see him at school today."

"I just hope he doesn't tell dad about Jethro, at least not yet." Sam mumbled.

Alice pulled her into a hug. "He wouldn't do that." The sound of a car pulling up had Sam jumping of the bed. "jeez calm yourself down will ya." Following her down the stairs they opened to door to reveal the older man.

"Hey." Sam giggled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hello agent Gibbs." Stepping back, she allowed him in. "Please come in, my parents are out so no need to worry."

Giving her a small smile he walked in, grunting as he was pulled into a tight hug. "Miss me that much?"

"You know it." Sam answered.

Alice walked into the kitchen for coffee, giving them a little bit of privacy. Although hiding it very well, she was worried about Jacob. He was different, he no longer hanged out with them. Ever since he found out about Sam and Gibbs relationship, his humor and attitude became bitter. On many occasions he had threaten to tell Hotch about it, but Alice had been able to stop him. One can only stall for so long, she needed to talk with Jacob. Glancing at the clock she sighed, it was ten he was most likely out partying. She'll call him tomorrow.

At Hotch's home.

Hotch, Kate and the rest of the team decided to throw a small putlock. Rossi was on the grill while the other's stood by him. Hotch talked and tossed the ball for Simba.

"Hey Hotch when are you going to let me breed him to Athena?" Frank asked. Frank was JJ's three-year long boyfriend.

Hotch chuckled. "Ask my daughter, it's her dog not mine." As the team got ready to watch a movie and eat someone knocked on the door. Sharing a look with Kate he frowned. "Who could that be?" Opening the door Hotch was surprised to see Jacob standing there. He was a mess. "Jacob?"

"Mr. Hotchner." Jacob greeted. "May I come in?"

Hotch slowly nodded. Guiding him into the living room, the rest of the team joined them. "What is it? I thought you would be out celebrating?"

Jacob scoffed. "I need to talk with you. It's important."

Hotch gestured for him to take a seat. "Don't worry about the others. What is it? Did something happen to Sam?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No, but I am here so you can stop her from doing something stupid."


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS. I AM SORRY, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, FEEDBACK WILL BE APPRECIATED.**

Hotch began to get worried. "What are you trying to say? Sam is with Alice at the moment."

Jacob shook his head. "No sir, she's with her so call boyfriend."

"Since when does she have a boyfriend?" Rossi asked.

Jacob sighed. "She will hate me for doing this, but I have to look out for her." Leaning forward, Jacob ran a hand thru his hair. "The night of the gala, Sam met a man. She and him have been seeing each other for some time now and from what I know she will be sleeping with him tonight."

Hotch stiffed at the revelation. His entire body went rigid. "Who is the 'man'?"

"An agent Gibbs."

Reid gulped. "He's an NCIS agent. Leader of the top team."

"Reid how old is this man?" Hotch growled.

Reid hesitated, he wasn't sure if it would do his boss any good. "Hotch I don't-"

"Reid!"

"He's in his late 30's." Reid mumbled.

Hotch jumped to his feet and began pacing the room. "Where is she now?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know. Alice is the only one that does."

Hotch groaned with a shake of his head. "Garcia track her phone."

"Hun you need to ca-"

"Now Garcia!" Hotch snapped, cutting Kate from her support. "Thank you Jacob." Jacob just nodded, cowering down from the glares he got from the woman in the room.

Garcia worked her magic a little slower than usual, but did it anyways. "I have it."

Hotch grabbed his keys and ran out. "Send it to my phone."

Kate pushed Morgan and Rossi out to follow Hotch. "Go, don't let him do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, we got him." Morgan assured, as they ran after their boss.

Hotch glanced at his phone frowning at the address. It was sending him to Alice's home. Could Jacob have been wrong. As he arrived Hotch parked across the street, shutting the car and turning all lights off, he watched.

"You just going to sit in here?" Rossi asked.

"For the moment yes." Hotch sighed. "I just hope it's all a misunderstanding."

They sat there for about ten minutes and just as he was going to give up, the door opened. Hotch closed his eyes in agony as his daughter walked out in the arms of a man no older than him. His hands gripped the wheel, making his knuckles white from the pressure. All self-control went out the window, when his baby girl kissed the man. Jumping out of the car he ran towards them. Rossi and Morgan jumping out seconds later.

Gibbs felt himself being pulled by the back of his collar, followed by a punch to the jaw. His training kicked in as he blocked the next punch and returned one of his own. Hotch growled tackling the man to the ground, his punches coming left and right. He could hear his daughter yelling and crying in the background. Gibbs blocked some, but the agent had the advantage. There was nothing he could do, but be in the defensive. He sighed in relief when the man was pulled off him.

"Hotch that's enough!" Rossi yelled, as he and Morgan held him back. Hotch was like a rabid dog at the moment. He had one thing on his mind and that was to kill, if they were to lose their hold Gibbs would be dead.

Sam helped Gibbs to his feet. "Please go, please."

"Sam." He was afraid, afraid to leave her with her father in such state. "He could hurt you."

"What the hell did you just say?!" Hotch roared.

"Unless you want to get shot I suggest you leave man." Morgan advised. "Sam get in the house."

"No!" Sam snapped.

Hotch pushed his team off, grabbing his daughter by the arm he pushed her into Alice. Who was at the door at the time. "Get in the house!"

"Dad!"

"Now! Or so help me!" He raised his hand, stopping it midair. Sam flinched waiting for the strike that never came. "Get in the house Samantha." Alice pulled her in, but she just ran to the window. Hotch walked back to the three on the lawn. Rossi and Morgan stood on the side line, they were ready to intervene at any given moment. Hotch ran a hand thru his messy hair, laughing to himself. "She's 18. Just turned 18."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. Agent Hotchner, we were going to tell you. We just needed to find the right moment."

"When? When you had her in your bed? When you got over her?" Hotch growled.

"Of course not!" Gibbs yelled. "I love her alright, I would never hurt her."

"Love her!? You are my age! How in the hell-You know what just get the hell out of here." Hotch pounced, grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket and pushed him against the man's car. "If I ever see you near my daughter again, the last thing you will ever see is the barrel of my gun." Punching him on the stomach, he pushed away from the agent.

Gibbs held back any sound, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Looking back at Sam, it broke his heart. She was crying shaking her head for him to stay, but he couldn't. He didn't see Hotchner as a man that didn't see thru his threats. He will have his chance in taking what he wants. Climbing into the car, he drove off. A piece of him staying behind.

Hotch fell to his knees, breathing heavily and in short puffs. He was worn out, the anger in him still going hard, but he himself didn't have the will to go on. Glancing at Rossi and Morgan he swallowed hard. "Get her in the car please."

Rossi gestured Morgan to go, as he stayed with the man he saw as a son. Helping him to his feet he sighed. "Come on Hotch. Let's get you cleaned up."

Hotch just nodded, washing the blood off his hands with the hoes. Snapping his attention up as Sam and Morgan walked out. "Let's go."

Rossi took the keys, Hotch was in no condition to drive. The drive back was tense and quiet. Hotch sat in the passenger seat facing forward. His face showing no emotion what so ever, hands clenched in a fist and body tense. He was close to snapping; one wrong word or movement will set him off.

Sam was the complete opposite, she just seemed broken. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, she was nervously biting her lip, but her eyes wouldn't leave the window.

Once they arrived Sam stayed in the car waiting for her father to speak. Morgan and Rossi had already gone inside, so it was just her and him. She couldn't say anything, for she did everything wrong and she knew it. But that didn't mean she was going to stop seeing Jethro.

Hotch had his eyes closed, trying to keep his temper under control. He couldn't talk to her at the moment, it would just lead to an argument and things not meant. He needed a cleared mind and that was the least he had at the moment. "Sam just go you to bed." Hotch whispered.

Sam knitted her eyebrows. "Dad?"

"I can't talk about this today. I can't handle anymore." Hotch climbed out of the truck, he was suddenly pulled back. His back hitting the hood of the car. "What the hell Samantha?" Hotch scowled.

"You just beat the shit out of the man I love, threaten to kill him if he came close to me and you want to talk about it late?!" Sam yelled. "What gave you the right to do any of that in the first place?"

"The fact that I am your father! You live in my house and under my law!" Hotch growled.

Sam scoffed. "Father? You only began begin my father a day and a half ago." She regretted her words the second they flew out.

Hotch dropped his head, the last thing he wanted was for her to see the hurt in his eyes. "That may be true, but I didn't do it on purpose. That still doesn't make it okay for you to go and fuck a man two times your age!"

"I wasn't fucking anyone!"

"Like I'm going to believe that?" Hotch scoffed. "I am warning you, I do not want to see him anywhere near you again." Hotch pushed past her and into the house. He didn't even acknowledge the team in the room as he walked straight into his office. He needed to calm himself and collect his thoughts. She may be eighteen, but she was still his daughter. His little girl. This was wrong on many levels. Not being able to hold back his anger Hotch screamed, throwing everything off his desk. The phone was tossed against the wall. Stapler, pencil holder, cups, papers. Anything he could get a hold of, was tossed.

Sam leaned against the car. How can he do this to her. grabbing her phone, she called Gibbs. She knew what she wanted and needed to do. "Can I leave with you?"

Kate sat in the couch, inside Hotch's destroyed office. Said man was laying on the couch with his head on her lap. Kate hummed a lullaby to him as her hand ran thru his hair. His body was slowly losing the tension and he was finally able to relax a little. Just then Sam walked in with a suite case.

Hotch sat up looking from the case to her, over and over. "What are you doing?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm eighteen. I am allowed to call my own shots, so as of this moment I am leaving."

"Sam." Hotch whispered, standing up he walked up to her. stopping when she took a step backwards. "Don't."

"I'm sorry dad, but this is the only solution I see. I love him and I will not leave him. You can't accept it and probably never will." Hugging herself, she sniffed. "I can't choose between the two of you."

"So you are going with him!" Hotch yelled, causing both females to jump. "You can't choose, yet you are leaving with him!"

"Dad, you have a life here. It's time for me to leave and make my own life." Sam reasoned.

Hotch placed his hands on the desk, his back towards her. "Yes, but on your terms. Not because of some man! For fucks sake Samantha! Do you really see yourself with that asshole?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm sorry dad." Her tears slowly began to fall, not giving him another look she walked out.

He stood there, staring at the door. He refused to look away, even as his lips trembled and his shoulders heaved with emotion, unwilling to back down. His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief. A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened. He wept, tears streaming from his deep almost black eyes, loud, heaving sobs tearing from his throat, and still he did not look away. When he cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. He would clasp onto something for support, anything, a table or the back of a chair, and then his whole body would shake. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely, all his defenses washed away in those salty tears. Not until the sobs drove him to his knees did his determined gaze fall. When he at last turned to face Kate, he was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if he could do it again. Then, just when she thought the breakthrough would come and he would trust her with his vulnerability, the shutters would come down, his emotion walled off behind a mask of coping. He would just wear it until everything was right again, he didn't know another way.

Kate shook her head slowly. She didn't know what to do, but hold him. Give him the most support she could. Falling to her knees, she pulled him into her arms, his body was shaking from his sobs. In his mind he has lost everything. Samantha was the last of his family and now she was gone. Humming the lullaby, Kate rocked them back and forth. But at the moment nothing will be able to heal this man. The one thing that kept him sane and going, just abandoned him.

Sam stared out the window, as Gibbs drove. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving, but at the same time it felt right. She loved Gibbs and she couldn't just let him go. Her father didn't need her anyways. He had Kate and the team.

But still.

It was hours from her departure. She now sat in the living room of Gibbs house. She was in Washington, granted it was not too far. It still felt like she was worlds apart. Gibbs was taking a shower, so she decided to text Alice, only to come face to face with her screen saver. It was a picture of her and her dad on her graduation, he was smiling and kissing her head. His arms were around her neck, he looked so happy.

Hotch had climbed out of bed, he had everyone leave wanting some alone time. He even asked Kate, who fully understand. The house was dead quiet, usually he needed to tell Sam to lowered the music or to stop jumping around. As he walked into her room he sighed at the sight of Simba. He was curled up on her bed, since she walked out he hadn't left the room. "Simba come." The dog slowly climbed off, walking up to him. No tail wag, no panting. Nothing. Kneeling in front of him, Hotch smiled at him. "Miss her?" He whimpered. "Yeah me too." Kissing him on the head he called for him. "Come, you must be hungry." Instead Simba turned and jumped onto the bed once more. Hotch gave a sad smile. "Alright, you can sleep in here tonight." Leaving the door open for him he walked down to the living room. As he sat on the couch, he caught sight of the family album. Opening it, he sucked in a breath.

There were all reminders of what he has lost. Haley, Jack and now Sam. He stopped on the last one they took as a family. Before he was unit chief and the divorce. Haley just had Jack, Sam was around ten or so. Hotch was laying on the grass with his head on Haley's lap. Sam was leaning against his side, his arms around her and Jack in Sam's arms.

A single tear slid down from his warm, butterscotch eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him for all this time but still he did not make a sound. At the same time, his girl with deep, green eyes, let out a heart wrenching wail, that was followed by a series of blatant tears.

Neither aware of the amount of time they will be apart before seeing each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.**

3 YEARS:

It had been three years since sam had seen her father or friends. She had seen articles about them and news conference. She hadn't called nor visited them; Sam just thought her father wouldn't want anything to do with her. As for Gibbs, they were going strong. He had proposed a week ago and of course, Sam accepted. As for his team, she became good friends with all of them. Well almost all of them, Tony was still thrown off by the whole thing. He and her father would make great friends. Just then her fiancé walked in.

"Hey, off to work?" She smiled.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, we have a tough one on our hands. Leon has asked for our presence to be shown. Apparently, we have a team coming in."

"Play nice Jethro." Sam smiled. "I will be heading off to work in two hours." Leaning over he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye."

AT THE BAU:

Hotch jogged into the bullpen, for once in who knows how long he was late. James had kept him and Kate up last night.

"Happy you could join us." Rossi grinned, as he walked out of the kitchen area. "James?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, Kate had been exhausted all day so I took over the night shift. He really is a handful." Four months ago James Hotchner was born. He was a spitting replica of his father with his mother's eyes. The news of Kate's pregnancy was a surprise, they had always been careful. None the less Hotch was thrilled to be a father once more. Although he hadn't seen his daughter, Hotch had kept tabs on her. He knew about her job as a veterinary and her being the top of her class. He also knew she wanted nothing to do with him, so he kept his distance. In the end, he loved her and all, but she was a woman now and on her own. James needed his full attention, especially with the news of Kate being pregnant again. "So I hear we are to work with another team."

Rossi scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, Hotch it would be best if you sat this one out."

Hotch paused all movement, leveling Rossi with a frown. "Why?"

"We are to work with NCIS. More specific, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Rossi waited for any reaction from the man. He got nothing.

Inside Hotch was dying to yell. He was to work with the man that had his daughter. A daughter he has not seen in over three years. Instead, he swallowed the anger and pains, pulling his blank mask over, Hotch nodded. "Don't see why. What happened three years ago is in the past Dave. I can handle it."

Rossi wasn't convinced. "And if you see Sam?"

Hotch froze. "Then so be it." Seeing the look he received Hotch sighed. "It's bound to happen, Dave. She is my daughter, but at the same time, she isn't. We lost all contact and relationship the day she left."

"Hotch she is your daughter and always will be." Dave snapped, he hated how cold he had turned when it came to Samantha. "The last of Haley."

"Dave don't." Hotch slammed the file on the table. "Leave it. I have new priorities; I need to care for my family. Sam has made her life and family. She doesn't need me anymore. Now can we please focus on the case?"

Rossi nodded. "Sure, the team is waiting."

NCIS:

Gibbs sat at his desk. Leon had informed them of the BAU's involvement. He didn't mind per say at first, but between Sam seeing her father again and them taking the lead pissed him off. It was his case and yet the feds are taking charge. He debated on calling Sam and telling her, but he wasn't sure how Hotch would behave seeing him again. So he held back and waited for the right moment. At the moment they waited for the team's arrival.

BAU:

Hotch sat beside Kate in the back seat. Rossi was driving, with Morgan in the passenger. JJ sat beside Kate. Reid and Garcia sat in the very back chatting about who knows what. Kate was on the phone with Meg who had volunteered to watch James, for a very good price.

"He's asleep?" Kate asked.

Hotch glanced at her. "Tell Meg I left money for food on my desk." Kate nodded repeating his words.

Rossi stopped the car, glancing thru the rear mirror. "We are here."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Let's get this finished with."

GIBBS:

Gibbs jumped at the sound of the elevator. Becoming tensed at the sight of Hotchner and his team. The man walked in with confidence and power. He didn't seem at all fazed at being here.

"Agent Hotchner." Gibbs greeted, holding his hand out for him.

Hotch looked at him for a moment, before shaking his hand. "Agent Gibbs. This is the rest of my team. Agents Rossi, Morgan, Jenifer, Callahan, Dr. Reid and our tech Garcia." His tone was hard and cold, held no emotion whats so ever.

"Hello." Gibbs glanced back at his team. "These are Dinozzo, Da-vid, McGee. That's Abby our forensics' and Ducky our coroner."

Hotch gave them a small nod. "Is there anywhere we can set up?"

"Yes, Ziva." Gibbs gestured for her to come. "Please show the agents where they will be working."

"Garcia go with her." Hotch ordered. "We want to get this started as soon as possible." Gibbs scowled but agreed. "JJ and Morgan head to the lasts dump site. Rossi and I are going to talk to the first victim's family. Kate and Reid talk to the lasts victims family."

"We already talked with them." McGee jumped in.

"Yes, but we look for certain tales and sign's." Reid replied.

Tony frowned. "What?"

"We profile them." Kate answered, giving Hotch a pat on the arm she headed out.

The team was to profile and catch a serial killer ficscated on marines. So far there has been four killed, all males, all between the ages of 25 and 27. All homosexuals. The killings have been the same as before. They were beaten, raped and strangled. Leon had called the BAU personally for help.

"Aaron Hotchner!" All heads turned to the dark skinned man walked down the steps. "It's been a while."

Hotch laughed. "Yes, it has Leon. How have you been?"

"I've been well, can't complain." Giving him a man hug, Leon moved onto the Rossi.

Rossi chuckled. "See you made it to director."

"Wasn't easy, but here I am." Leon grinned. "Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'm in my office if you need me."

"Thank you, Leon." Hotch said.

Hotch and Rossi were the last to head out. The rest of the team was off doing what they were ordered. Hotch was grabbing his jacket when the elevator door pinged. Looking up he froze.

"Dad?"

Sam had decided to take Gibbs some lunch and meet the team they were working with. Humming in the elevator, she grinned as it stopped. But the moment she walked out, her grin was switched to a gasp.

"Dad." Her tone was a whispered, full of shock.

Hotch swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Samantha."

"WH-what are you doing here?" She couldn't think straight. This was her father! "I mean-I-you-"

"We are working a case with agent Gibbs team." Putting his jacket on, he nudged Rossi to get moving. "Excuse us, we must get going."

Sam opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Of course." Watching him leave was painful, he showed no sign in missing her or even happy to see her. Yet she was stupid enough to think he would. Deciding on wanting to see the rest of the team she stayed with Gibbs.

Hotch was agitated through the entire interview. Rossi had to send him outside for some air. He hadn't realized just how much he missed his baby girl. She had grown, no longer a girl, no longer did she admire him, and no longer did she need him.

"Hotch?" Rossi called from behind. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, Dave. I was just surprised. Nothing I can't handle."

"Okay then." Patting him on the shoulder he ushered him to the car. "Come I'll fill you in."

By the time they arrived back, the others were there. Chatting it off with Sam, but the moment he walked in all was quiet. Hotch ignored it, diving right into the case.

"JJ?" Hotch called off.

"Nothing unusual. Peter was a young bright boy; he's been with the same partner for five years. They all say the same; he's smart, likable, no trouble and a good friend."

Kate nodded. "Same here, good marine, stayed out of trouble, been with the same lover for five years."

Rossi sighed. "His parents answered the same as well."

"So they are good marines, had no write ups, in committed relationships, caused not trouble. So why kill them?" Hotch mused.

"Jealousy?" Morgan offered. "They had the perfect family, money, friends, love and house."

"No, the killings were too personal." Reid mumbled. "Strangling them with his hands indicate he wanted to be up close. Feel the life leave their bodies."

Hotch suddenly dove for the files. "It was said they were all raped right?"

"Right." Tony answered.

"What if it was not rape?"

Rossi leaned forward. "Meaning?"

"What if he is proving they are not as perfect as everyone thinks."

"Still lost here Aaron." Kate said.

Sam raised a brow at the way she spoke to him. Then she spotted the ring on her hand, snapping her eyes to her father she saw the gold ring. 'Holy shit they got married!'

"What I am saying is they slept with the unsub. He lured them into his trap making them break their loyalty." Hotch explained.

Morgan mauled over it. "That would explain how he was able to get up close and personal with them. It would be easy to drug them and overpower them."

"But, why the beating?" JJ asked.

"Their punishment for betraying their loved ones." Kate answered.

Gibbs walked up to Hotch. "So he is luring them into his home, sleeping with them, then drugs them, beats them and kills them?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes."

"That's crazy." Tony scoffed.

"We need to deliver the profile." Kate said.

Gibbs had gathered those helping with the case, a few officers and his team, Sam was with them as well. Hotch and the team stood in front of all of them.

"We are looking for a white male, between the ages of 21-24, fit, attractive." Hotch began.

"He would blend in easily with the crowd, easy to talk with, have a few drinks with." Rossi added.

Morgan took over. "He is attractive and has a certain charm to him. His focus on couples stalks them for days if he has too. He looks for the weakness in the relationship and preys on the stronger one. This unsub is patient and smart."

"By the way, he takes his time; he was most likely in a long term relationship. Where his partner most likely cheated or abandon him. This is a man on a mission and nothing will get in his way. He will be distant, closed off and angry. Won't work well with alpha males and most likely sticks with the females." JJ said.

Hotch stepped forward. "If you know someone who fits this profile please call it in. Do not, I repeat do not try and apprehend him. He may not see like a lot, but he is extremely dangerous. Thank you." As they all scattered, Hotch turned to his team. "Let's head to the hotel. It's late and we need some rest."

"Amen to that!" Morgan hollered. "Come along pretty boy. It's your turn to pay dinner."

Kate stopped Hotch from leaving. "I need to use the bathroom."

Hotch chuckled. "I'll wait." Letting Rossi know he'll meet them downstairs, he took a seat and waited.

"So you're married?"

Looking up he locked eyes with Sam. "Yes, about a year now."

"Congrats."

"Thank you."

"Anything else changed?" She knew that was a stupid question.

Hotch scoffed/laughed. "A lot Samantha. I got married, had a son, Kate's pregnant again, got a new house, Morgan is married to Garcia and waiting on his first child, JJ is now divorced and dating, Rossi got back together with his ex-wife, he also found out he has a daughter and nephew, Reid is engaged, I was drugged by a sociopath, then arrested, suspended for a week and came back. Simba died a month after you left. And a lot more, but I can't recall all of them at the moment."

"I have a brother?" Hotch nodded. "What's his name? How old is he?"

"James Hotchner. He's four months." Hotch was willing Kate to hurry her ass up.

"What happened to Simba?"

"Fell in depression, wouldn't eat or leave you bedroom. He eventually died." Hotch replied.

"Eventually?" Sam spat. "You didn't do anything to help him?"

Hotch stood, glaring at her. "I tried everything. He died from his depression Samantha. Not seeing you killed him."

"Why I am not surprised. Seems death follows you." She cringed at the words, she didn't mean it. It was her anger, anger towards her, not him. Anger that because of her Simba died the last gift her mother ever gave her. "Dad I'm-"

"Save it Sam." Grabbing his jacket, he held his hand out for Kate. "It's nice to see you again." Giving her a look that made her heart break he walked away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She wanted to face palm herself so badly.

Kate stopped Hotch before they reach the car. "What was that?"

"Nothing love." Hotch kept his eyes away.

"Aaron look at me." She waited till he looked up. "This is not you. You would have taken her in your arms and hugged her. Kissed her and said how much you miss her."

Hotch shook his head. "She doesn't want me, Kate. She has a new family; I have never been a father to her and never would get the chance."

"Hotch she still needs her father."

"No, she doesn't." Giving her a sad smiled he walked away.

Kate sighed. 'If only they realized how much they need each other.' Sharing a look with Rossi, she grinned. 'And I have just the thing.'


End file.
